


Surround You

by Miss_Movie_Junkie



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Biopolar Even, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen, Drama & Romance, Evak - Freeform, Even Bech Næsheim Loves Isak Valtersen, Fanvids, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Isak Valtersen Loves Even Bech Næsheim, M/M, Mutual Pining, OTP Feels, Pining, SKAM - Freeform, Skam Season 3, tribute video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Movie_Junkie/pseuds/Miss_Movie_Junkie
Summary: Where ever you areWhenever you need meJust crawl in my armsOh and I'll hold you beside meI want my love to surround you.A video tribute for our favourite SKAM couple, to a beautiful song that is perfect just for them. Hope you enjoy!





	Surround You

**Author's Note:**

> For best quality viewing, use the Youtube redirect button and watch in HD 720p please and thank you!

 

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "Surround You" by Echosmith. If anyone has time to leave a comment, kudos or bookmark, please do. I'd really appreciate the feedback! Thanks so much for watching guys xoxo.


End file.
